


Bad Timing

by dotjpreg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, if theres a porn without plot for mpreg then thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotjpreg/pseuds/dotjpreg
Summary: Cole thinks he has time for one more mission before the baby comes, but the baby has other ideas.This is literally just Cole in labor. Don't expect context or plot, that's just what this is.





	Bad Timing

Cole winced. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you alright?” Zane asked, immediately at his side. “You don’t have to do this.”

The mech sat waiting in the hangar bay. Below, chaos reigned in the city streets, kept at bay only by their other four teammates. He had to do something.

“No.” Cole shook his head. “I have to help. You know that, right?”

The Earth ninja reached up to caress Zane’s metallic cheek. The nindroid leaned into the touch, and in turn, reached out to rub Cole’s stomach. The baby kicked back.

“I worry about you,” he said, his ice blue eyes looking down to the carnage below.

“I know.”

The baby kicked again, surprising Cole-- it hadn’t moved much today.

“I’ve got Jay’s mech to keep me safe,” he went on, “and if we can’t count on Jay’s engineering, then what can we count on?”

Zane laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”

The two shared one last look, and finally, a kiss, before pulling on their hoods and mounting their rides. Zane, into the weaponized bobsled Nya had designed, and Cole into the mech.

Once in the privacy of the cockpit, Cole scrunched up his face in pain. It was a contraction, and it was a bad one. It seemed nature had a cruel sense of humor, sending him into labor right before a battle, but it couldn’t be helped. He had to help his city, no matter what.

As the contraction ebbed, Cole steeled himself and hit the drop button.

\------

“We did it!”

As the last of the monsters were rounded into the portal, Kai gave a whoop of joy and started doing donuts on his motorcycle. The portal closed with resounding finality, and soon, everyone that had been cowering in the surrounding buildings began to emerge. Nya and Zane high-fived, and Lloyd turned his face to the sky with relief.

Cole, however, was a little busy.

He hastily dropped out the mech, his face beet red and beaded with sweat. The contractions were now hitting him full force with no time between them, and the pressure in his hips was mounting. A strangled yell escaped his lips, catching Jay’s attention.

“Cole!” the blue ninja exclaimed, leaving the crowd of revellers to see to his friend. 

Ducking down, Jay looked him over, but Cole was in the throws on a contraction, and if Jay was asking him anything, he couldn’t reply. His composure crumbling, Cole cried out.

Zane whipped around, rushing to his lover’s side through the crowd.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” the nindroid said, half chastising, half terrified. 

Cole shook his head. “It was my idea,” he said through the pain. “I thought I could--  _ ngaaaugh! _ ”

Another cramp took hold of him, but this one was different; it was accompanied by the feral, bestial sensation of something lodging itself between his hips.

“Call an ambulance!” Jay cried to the amassed crowd, some of them watching with concern. 

“Not--  _ Aaugh! _ \-- not fast enough,” groaned Cole, dipping his head and curling in on himself. “Th-the baby-- the baby’s coming.”

Zane began trying to hoist the Earth ninja to his feet. “We have to get you a hospital--”

“No, Zane--” Cole resisted, his body being overcome by instinct. “--it’s coming  _ now. _ ”

If the nindroid’s face could pale, it would have. 

The rest of the ninja broke through the crowd, and seeing the scene, froze in panic. It seemed fighting monsters came a lot easier to them than coaching childbirth. 

“Use my bike,” Kai suggested, breaking the silence. “It’ll get you there a lot faster than an ambulance.” 

Zane nodded and sprinted off, leaving Jay to support Cole.

“Zane, wait--” Cole was about to protest, but was cut off by another contraction. “ _ Nnnngaah--! _ ”

The pressure in his groin was building and building, until he felt a warm fluid running down his thigh and onto the asphalt below. His water breaking didn’t help to ease his pain, or to calm his nerves. It only meant they had even less time to get help before the baby made its entrance.

He closed his eyes in torment, and opened them to the sound of an engine drawing nearer. Zane, astride Kai’s bike, burst through the crowd and, hardly pausing to put up the kickstand, went to retrieve Cole.

The nindroid lifted his lover with ease, but Cole protested nevertheless.

“We won’t-- won’t make it,” he groaned, his voice stifled by pain.

“We must try.” Zane secured himself and Cole onto the bike with hurried resolve.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Zane kicked off and sped through a gap in the crowd towards the hospital. It was a brave notion, but Cole knew the wouldn’t make it. Even as they took the corners with deadly speed, he could feel the infant’s head being forced into his birth canal. 

His body was no longer his own-- Cole grabbed the front of Zane’s gi, almost tearing it, and screamed into his back. His throat was raw, his lungs burned from panting, and his face felt numb from screaming, but he couldn’t help it. His mind was ablaze with bestial compulsion, unable to stop the urges coursing through his body.

As he felt the need to push, Cole tried to call out Zane’s name, but all he could do was to howl in agony. It was time, whether they were at the hospital or not.

Thankfully, as the baby pushed further into the world, the bike rounded a corner and the hospital was within arm’s reach. Zane skidded to a stop in front of the emergency room and popped the kickstand in one fluid motion. He moved to help Cole off the bike, but the other ninja was already falling to the ground, wrecked with agony.

“Zane--” Cole gasped, a hand going to the bottom of his stomach, “ _ now--!! _ ”

Both of them acted of instinct, Cole spreading his legs wide, and Zane, who was at a loss for words, moving to support him. The nindroid looked fearfully around for someone, anyone.

“Help!” he cried, hoping the doors to the emergency room weren’t too thick. “Help!!”

Luckily, two nurses who were passing the doors saw them, and without pause, ran to their aid. One of them shouted something to his left, and soon, another nurse was running at them with a gurney. 

Soon, it was a flurry of activity as the nurses lowered the gurney and began lifting Cole onto it. Cole tried to communicate what was happening, but his throat was occupied with screams. Zane was panicking, looking back and forth between the nurses and his lover, unsure of where to be. Then, one of the nurses noticed the stain on Cole’s gi.

“Wait,” he said, and paused to examine Cole through the fabric of his pants. What he felt made his eyes go wide.

“We’ve got a head!” he exclaimed, and he and another nurse immediately went to work getting him undressed.

Cole, who had tried his damndest not to push, finally gave into the urge as his pants went to his ankles. His knees flew to the side, and with a wail, he bore down on his abdomen. The baby’s head stretched him beyond what he thought possible, and his vision went white with agony. The only thing tethering him to reality was Zane’s cold hand in his. 

Barring all dignity, Cole let out a scream heard throughout the city, and pushed.

Finally,  _ finally, _ the baby slipped free of his body. Finally, Cole let his shoulders drop in exhaustion. Finally, finally,  _ finally,  _ he heard a cry from the end of the gurney. 

It was over. He grinned, panting and physically berated, and leaned his head on Zane’s cool shoulder. It was over.


End file.
